


Рассвет

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, Lori_Jane



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор остался с Ривер до самого конца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассвет

Двадцать четыре года — это очень мало. Только пшик, если подумать. Одно мгновение, если знать, что ожидает в самом конце. 

Нажатие нескольких кнопок в ТАРДИС, если путешествуешь с Доктором.

Двадцать четыре года — куда больше, чем Ривер хотела и, возможно, заслуживала, особенно если учесть, с кем ей суждено было провести это время.

— Готов?

— Нет. А ты?

— Ну конечно же нет!

Да и вообще, кто мог быть готовым к прыжку в жерло действующего вулкана? А если было бы известно, что на поверхности Дариллиума никогда не было и не могло быть действующего вулкана?

* * *

Двадцать четыре года — это очень много. Сотня приключений, разбросанных по покрытой темнотой планете. Десятки ужинов в самом знаменитом ресторане Вселенной.

Бесчисленные разговоры о путешествиях во времени и прочей чепухе с приятным собеседником.

Ривер Сонг. Женщина, навсегда оставившая след в его сердцах.

— Не хмурься, а то станешь похожим на мою первую жену.

— Это единственное наше сходство?

— Бог мой! Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я поведала тебе историю моих увлечений?

— Может быть.

— Прости, милый, но это исключено.

— Спойлеры, да?

— Они самые.

* * *

Его лицо было морщинистым, волосы — седыми, а речи были полны колкостей и старческой ворчливости, смешанной с детским самолюбованием и озорством.

Ее волосы были непослушными, характер — неукротимым, а сердце — испорченным.

Никто не идеален. 

Ничто не мешало им наслаждаться обществом друг друга все двадцать с лишним лет. 

Ривер любила звезды всем сердцем. Звезды отвечали взаимностью — очень по-своему, но отвечали.

А потом небо Дариллиума стало менять цвет. Очень быстро. Слишком быстро.

— Рассвет, — вздохнула Ривер, зачем-то сильно сжав в руке свою звуковую отвертку.

— Рассвет, — согласился Доктор и осторожно приобнял ее за плечи. — У нас остался год.

Всего лишь год.

Целый год.


End file.
